Pirates Are Forever
by Bind-Toture-Kill
Summary: This is a Rockman.EXE and One Piece fic, R&R I gues, and I'ma lways up for suggestions, so yeah. Peace.


Pirates Are Forever

A Rockman.EXE and One Piece fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Rockman.EXE nor One Piece, if any of the characters in this fic are my own, I will make a note of it.

Author's Notes: Alright, hi, this is my own spin on Rockman.EXE, and OnePiece, I mean, still, the story remains the same but I put a little spin of mine to it... You'll see.. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, thanks. Peace.

Chapter 1: The Legacy Is Now.

In the year 200X...humanity has entered a new age--the Network Age--due to the advancement of the Internet. Each person carries his or her own PET, short for Persona Terminal, and each PET contains an artificial intelligence program called a NetNavi (or NetNavigator). While the invention of the PET and NetNavis has brought great benefits to the lives of humans around the world, computer hacking, virus spreading, and other high-teach crims are becoming a major problem.

DenTech City -

Now we shall join ouor so called "Hero" of the story, his name is Netto Hikari, a small child of about ten, maybe eleven years old. His brown hair partially covered by bandana with the an emblem on the front of his forehead.

His orange vest covering his white long sleeve shirt, his back pack full of all his school supplies and PET battlechips and etc.

Running toward his home, after school he is stopped by his many friends, Meiru Sakurai, a girl with red hair, about the same age as Netto. Dekao Oyama, a rather fat little boy with a small triangular patch of hair, and finally Yaito Ayanokouji, small blonde headed girl that had just moved to DenTech City not so long ago, her father runs Gabcom, one of the most well known business from land to land. Yaito is rich, and she flaunts it very much.

"Hey guys! How goes it?" Netto greeted his friends, hugging Meiru, and doing secret handshakes with the rest.

"Being rich... " Yaito replied sarcasticly, everyone else staring at her like she was not wanted for that very remark.

"Okay... " Netto said starin, "So, shall we go to the clubhouse and get on the net to battle?" He suggsted.

"NETTO WILL SOON FALL TO HIS KNEES!" Dekao yeled furiously, "Gutsman will finally destroy Rockman with his newfound battlechip... CANNON!" He laughed maniacly.

"Dekao." Netto said.

"Yes.. ?" Dekao replied with a big grin on his face.

"No, just shut up and lose weight."Netto said to the boy, with an annoyed look on his face. "So now, we'll go? All I have to do is go home and pack some more battle chips, and I'll meet you guys at Yaito's clubhouse?"

"I have to go home and get Roll... I accidently forgot her today, I was almost late to school and I completely forgot." Meiru said, everyone looked at her shocked in awe.

"How can you forget about Roll! I mean, she is your NetNavi, basically your child you have to take care of, it's hard to forget about something like that!" Dekao spat out. Meiru stood there acting as if she was geting yelled at by her parents.

"I know, I know, I know! I didn't mean it I just forgot about it, with that test at school, I wanted to make sure I had everything to be ready and... " Meiru replied hesitating to continue. "I don't know.. It's my fault.. Tell you what guys, I'll just meet you at the clubhouse..." she finished slowly, then running off to her house to grab Roll.

Netto decided to go back to his house and then go check on Meiru on the way to the clubhouse. "So guys, we'll meet there, be ready." Netto told the group that was left.

"Right!" Yaito and Dekao both replied and went off to their own business.

Netto's House -

"Okay.. Battlechips... PET... I'm set!" Netto made ready.

"Now we can go off to the clubhouse, Netto!" a voice came from Netto's desk, "Man, I can't see why Dekao and Gutsman always try to beat us, they never win, so what's the point?" The voice asked.

"Well, Rockman, maybe they keep getting better each time they battle us? I mean, you can't die in the NetWorld, so, 'What Doesn't Kill You Only Makes You Stronger' dad always told me." Netto responded to his NetNavi.

"Word." Rockman replied.

It was a time when pirates ruled the seas. Several bands of pirates were battling over the great hidden treasure, One Piece, which was left by the now legendary pirate captain, G. Roger. There was a young boy who admired the pirates. His name was Luffy. One day, he mistakenly eats the devil's fruit and turns himself into a rubber human being.

Ten years have passed since that incident. Luffy sets out to sail all alone. He sets out to become a great pirate captain and that's when his great adventure begins.

Going Merry Ship -

Further on Monkey D. Luffy's journey he has made many friend such as the blonde bombshell Nami, the mighty swordman Roranoa Zoro, the man that could kill you easily with his three sword technique. Sanji, the cook of the ship has a crush on Nami and protects her whatever the cost. Finally we have Usoppu, the long nosed son of Yasopp, a crew member on Shanks the pirates ship. Usoppu was asked by Luffy to join his crew after an incident on his own island home, Usoppu was known for lying almost all the time and "crying wolf".

Five years have passed and still, the journey to the GrandLine was rough and vigorous.

"Ohoy! Captain! Land HOOOOOO!" A voice from the Crows Nest Lookout yelled to Luffy. Luffy had a big grin on his face.

"I'm sooooooooooo hungry, I hope there's good food there!" Luffy cried out, "Now, Zoro... Make sure we don't hit anything before we hit land, alright?" Zoro looked at Luffy, and nodded his head.

"Yes captain, sir." Zoro said looking out at the sea and land. Sanji came up from the dining quarters of the ship and walked to Luffy.

"Luffy." Sanji said, "Luffy. I've got something to tell you." Still no response from the captain. "Damnit Luffy, answer me! there is something you need to know!" Sanji cried out.

"He won't answer you if you address him like that.." Zoro said in a soothing voice, despite his vicous fighting skills when Zoro isn't protecting himself nor anyone else he likes to sit back and relax. "You have to address him as Captain." Zoro stated.

"What, First-Hand-Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked at him with great frustration.

"Nothing, Captain, I was telling Sanji he had to adress you the right way to talk to you..." Zoro replied, Sanji looked at Luffy with amazement for he had not met anyone like Luffy at all.

"Ahem" Sanji had cleared his throat, "Captain, I have news about this island we are coming up to." Finally able to talk to his beloved captain.

"And what is that, Sanji, sir?" Luffy responded, Sanji thought to himself, _'sir?'_

"Uhh... Oh, well, there have been many reports of disappearances here, sir." Sanji told the news, "When I was a chef on the Baratie with Zeff, he had told me many bed time stories." Before he could finish the rest the man in the Crows Nest Lookout yelled once again.

"Captain! I see 5 other ships on the left side of the island, sir. I suggest we dock over there!" He yelled. Luffy looked to the right side of the island for a view of 5 boats and many men standing around on the dock.

"Good idea Usoppu! Let's go!" Luffy said jumping up and down. Zoro had to try to contain Luffy's excitement himself, a few minutes later everything was calm, Luffy was bored so he decided to go bother Nami for a little bit. "NAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" he yelled out. looking for his crewmate.

"I'm down here! In the dining area!" Nami shouted out. Luffy went down the stairs to the dining area and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He just looked at Nami, noticng things, like her blonde hair, and her long legs, for some reason it drove him crazy, her tight shorts and striped blue and white shirt was just too much.

"Nami..." Luffy said softly, "I'm hungry, give me something to eat" Luffy was back to his normal state of mind frame.

"Captain! Come Up Here! Now!" Zoro called out on him sounding distressed.

Sup fools, how did you like it, You have to R&R, no choice about it, but yeah... . I tried, this isn't my first fic, but it is my first fic in a long time, maybe around... 4 or 5 years. Well tell em what you guys think, I got plans for this fic. Also, thanks go to and Rockman.EXE Online, and the american Megaman NT Warrior websites. Without Rockman.EXE Online, this would be a Megaman NT Warrior fic hahha, take it easy. Peace.


End file.
